Porque Nadie Puede Decir Que No A Una Cara Bonita
by KuroAshi.ZxS
Summary: - vamos, Zoro. Hoy me toca a mí- me dijo en tono meloso mi rubio acompañante, mientras bajaba las manos disimuladamente en busca de lo que quería. - Nada de 'tu turno', cocinero. La última vez compartimos, así que voy yo-
1. Chapter 1

Buenas. Aquí de nuevo pero esta vez con un OS algo más subidito de tono dedicado a mi amiga Moku-san que me pidió esta historia.

Gracias también a lizzie-1235 y a Froggy-Chaan por sus reviews en mi primera historia ''Amado Amante''

One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe… Espero que les guste.

Porque Nadie Puede Decir Que No A Una Cara Bonita

Habíamos llegado a tropezones a la bodega, comiéndonos entre besos y sintiendo nuestros cuerpos despertar a través de calientes caricias. Aprovechando que nuestros nakama no estaban a bordo para hacer nuestras ''travesuras'' sin temer ser descubiertos, aunque he de admitir que muchas de esas veces la adrenalina de que nos encontraran hacia nuestras sesiones aún más placenteras, si eso era posible.

Era una especie de adicción enfermiza para ambos, hacer este tipo de cosas en los lugares más insólitos del barco. Pero teníamos nuestras preferencias dependiendo del momento y de nuestros estados de humor. Por ejemplo, para aquellas veces en las cuales preferíamos algo más de privacidad o queríamos tomarnos el uno al otro con más calma y pasión; preferíamos la cocina, el puesto de vigía o alguna de las numerosas bodegas del barco.

He ahí el motivo del porque nos encontrábamos aquí en estos instantes, porque queríamos disfrutarnos por las horas de soledad que nos quedaban por delante; aprovechar al máximo estas oportunidades que casi no teníamos gracias al clima caprichoso del Grand Line, el precio por nuestras cabezas y la falta de dinero.

La ropa había pasado a formar parte del suelo hacía ya tiempo, y estábamos a punto de pasar a la fase en la que más problemas teníamos: la preparación. Siempre peleábamos por ver quién de los dos dominaría por la ocasión al otro, y ese era justamente el factor de la discordia: el orgullo que nos evitaba ceder en esta placentera batalla en la cual ninguno salía perdiendo.

Aunque no lo admitiésemos abiertamente, los dos gozábamos de realizar ambos papeles, de poder tomarnos cuantas veces deseáramos sin intermediar palabra alguna… pero de ahí a permitir que el otro nos sobrepasara era prácticamente imposible.

vamos, Zoro. Hoy me toca a mí- me dijo en tono meloso mi rubio acompañante, mientras bajaba las manos disimuladamente en busca de lo que quería.

Nada de ''tu turno'', cocinero. La última vez compartimos, así que voy yo- tome sus muñecas mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared- y si no aceptas, pues mala suerte, deberás esperar hasta una próxima vez-

Le solté y me di la vuelta, negándome a dejar la posición que había optado; cuando sentí sus manos recorriéndome la espalda… llamándome en una muda petición hacia su lado. Satisfecho con mi éxito, di la vuelta esperando seguir con mi labor, pero lo que me encontré fue bastante diferente.

El rubio me miraba con carita de cordero degollado, sus orbes azules lloroso, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, como si estuviese incitándome…. Completamente sumiso y entregado. Pero ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, con solo ver ese leve brillo de maldad en sus ojos ya sabía que lo que me esperaba no podía ser nada bueno…

Por favor…- me pidió, mientras usaba sus manos para evitar que desviara mi vista de la suya ¡Dios! Si seguía usando esa voz tan inocente no tardaría en ceder- te lo suplico, Zoro…-

Inevitablemente, acabe cayendo en su trampa. Ese maldito sabía cómo domarme.

Una y otra vez ocupaba el mismo truco y yo siempre caía de la misma forma. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, amaba en demasía sentirme sometido por ese jodido rubito, por más que yo deseara hacer lo mismo con él. Esta sería una noche larga y, conociendo a Sanji como le conocía, terminaría con dolor en mis ''partes bajas'' al día siguiente.

Ya vería luego como evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta, por ahora me dedicaría a disfrutar de las muchas sesiones que aún me deparaban por delante…

Este ha sido mi segundo Os. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero con ansias sus review. Quien sabe, tal vez haga una segunda parte en la que cuente todo lo que le hizo nuestro cocinero favorito a nuestro marimo.

Bye-Bee


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas de nuevo. Aquí con la segunda parte de este (ahora) Two-shot. Gracias de verdad a todos los que me mandaron sus review, especialmente a lizzie-1235, namii, 6Shady9, saky-kun y a katty.Z; pero sin olvidarme de mis amigas que me motivaron para subir mis historias… quien pensaría cuando todo empezó en mis ratos libres de clases y un cuaderno nuevo xD

One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, si no quien sabe… Espero que les guste, parte narrando Sanji, pero luego los puntos de vista se van turnando entre nuestros dos tortolitos owo

Porque Nadie Puede Decir Que No A Una Cara Bonita, Parte 2:

Ya sabía yo que no se resistiría, pero eso no significaba que me dejara vía fácil tampoco. Quien lo diría, yo, Kuroashi no Sanji, un hombre que antes se jactaba de ser un mujeriego empedernido, ahora había acabado enamorado de un marimo pervertido y lujurioso.

Y si, digo pervertido, porque a pesar de que el me llame así constantemente a veces pienso que es todo lo contrario… y de que manera…

Llevo dos de mis dedos hacia mi boca para lubricarlos, aunque sé que le joda que le trate con ''delicadeza'' pero aunque nunca se lo diga, me preocupo bastante por el. Antes de que siquiera lleguen a rozar mis labios, toma mi mano y la lleva el mismo a su boca, lamiendo uno a uno lentamente mientras me mira a los ojos logrando que cierta parte de mi anatomía de un ligero respingo ante la provocación de ese idiota…

xxxxx

Lleve su mano a mi boca y empecé yo mismo con esa tarea, logrando que su libido se disparara tal y como podía ver en sus ojos, justo lo que quería. Je, no pensaría que mi rubito se llevara toda la victoria esta vez, lo torturaría lentamente hasta que suplicase por mi.

Separe sus dedos de mi boca y antes de que reaccionara atrape sus finos labios entre los míos, distrayéndolo de mis verdaderos propósitos. Guie su mano lentamente e introduje en mi interior una a una sus falanges que, a pesar de que una mueca de dolor surcase mi rostro, la sonrisa de burla no evitase aparecer de igual forma.

xxxxx

Ese maldito idiota, como se atrevía…

Ahora entendía esa actitud tan calmadita suya. Pero que ni pensase que me daría por vencido, luego de meses desde que habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez como pareja que había ido descubriendo uno a uno sus puntos mas débiles, y pensaba dejarle a mi merced completamente.

Después de todo, son pocas las oportunidades que se me dan de este tipo, y sabia exactamente que hacer para ponerle a tono con poco…

xxxxx

Le vi sonreír con malicia, sin entender del todo a que iba esa actitud suya hasta que sentí su mano sobre mi miembro y su boca sobre mis pectorales. N puede evitar gemir, ansioso por más, ese maldito cocinerucho sabia que era uno de mis puntos más débiles y se estaba aprovechando de ello.

No pensaba quedarme atrás, no señor, ya vería ese bastardo con quien se metía. Agarre su miembro con fuerza, empezando a masturbarlo con un ritmo que crecía cada vez con mas intensidad y el, tan terco como el capitán en busca de comida, subió la velocidad de ambas manos obligándome a jadear sin proponérmelo.

Mordí mis labios, intentando acallarme. Había estado a punto de pedirle que subiese aun más la intensidad de aquel roce cuando sus dedos habían alcanzado dentro de mí aquel punto que me volvía loco de placer. Busque su rostro encontrándome con una mirada victoriosa… ¿quien se creía como para dar por hecho que ya había ganado? Ya vería quien era yo

xxxxx

No puede evitarlo, esa mirada me encendió nuevamente, como si estuviese retándome. Y no pensaba negar tan tentadora invitación…

Saque mis dedos de su interior y posicione mi hombría, entrando de una sola estocada hasta la mitad. Vi como su cuerpo se retorcía, acallando lo más posible sus gemidos. Ni siquiera lo intentes Zoro, sabes mejor que nadie que no soy de esos que se retiran antes de que termine la contienda, mas bien soy de aquellos que espera pacientemente el minuto adecuado para contratacar…

xxxxx

Tuve que morderme el brazo para evitar gemir por tan deliciosa estocada, espera la siguiente, pero se tardaba mucho. Volví a buscar su mirada al sentir como tomaba una de mis piernas y la levantaba hasta su hombro derecho de tal forma, que tuviese una visión de lo mas morbosa de su nuevo ''castigo''.

Sentí como se movía lentamente, pero sin pasar más haya de lo que su miembro había alcanzado en el primer movimiento, rozando levemente ese jodido punto pero sin llegar a más.

-dilo, Zoro- me susurro al oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo- dímelo y hare lo que me pidas

-no…mmm pienso hacerlo- contradije. Si quería ver quien de los dos aguantaba mas esa deliciosa tortura, pues perfecto.

xxxxx

Tal y como pensaba intento mantenerse lo mejor que pudo, pero si sumamos ese tono carmín en sus mejillas y su boca entreabierta que luchaba por evitar dejar escapar sonido alguno hacían que yo me tentase también a acabar con aquel jueguito.

Era demasiado tenerlo así de cerca y no poder tomarle completamente, pero tenía un as bajo la manga y pensaba ocuparlo.

xxxxx

Sanji empezó a subir el volumen de sus estocadas, tal parecía que se había rendido.

Creo que me adelante a los hechos cuando sentí uno de sus aun húmedos dedos cerca de mi entrada, rozándolo levemente; mientras la otra se asía con fuerza a mi hombría y la estrujaba entre sus dedos

-vamos Zoro… no te cuesta nada-

-no mmmm- su dedo empezó a abrirse paso en mi al mismo tiempo que su miembro me penetraba salvajemente, y no podría aguantarlo por mucho. De un momento a otro me correría

Pero no, el muy bastardo había hecho presión en el punto justo, logrando alcanzar tan anhelada cima. Creo que, por ahora, tendría que tragarme mi orgullo y esperar la segunda vuelta ara devolverle con creces todo lo que había hecho…

xxxxx

-Esta bien, hazlo- me dijo con un tono aun mas rojo en las mejillas- mmm penétrame mas fuerte ahh y deja que me corra-

¿Cómo no atender a semejante pedido? Pues bien, si velocidad era lo que quería, se la daría entonces. Acelere el ritmo de mis caderas al tiempo que sentía como mi mano se manchaba con un tibio líquido blanquecino, pero no le daría tiempo de descanso, seguiría con mi labor hasta que tuviese que pedirme que me detuviera

No era una dama, así que no debía porque tener contemplaciones con el… Zoro era un hombre capaz de resistir todas mis más deliciosas torturas, y pensaba aprovecharme de ello

xxxxx

El nuevo ritmo que me había implantado me veía como mil maravillas, pero no se había detenido aun sabiendo que hace tan solo segundos antes me había corrido. Es mas, el muy cabron había llevado su mano manchada con mi esencia hasta su boca degustando hasta la ultima gota en ellos

Puede que me hubiese ganado, pero no pensaba rendirme aun. Con un movimiento ágil le di vuelta a la situación sentándome sobre sus caderas y empezando esta vez con un ritmo suave y profundo

Contrario a lo que creía, no se quejo, es mas, se levanto hasta abrazarme mientras me estimulaba con una de sus manos y con la otra guiaba mi nuca para juntar nuestros labios en un delicioso y apasionado beso. No lo puede evitar, acabe corriéndome a la par segundos después que el mientras gemía una y otra vez su nombre entre espasmos de placer.

xxxxx

Había sido delicioso, una de las mejores sesiones que habíamos tenido hace días. El verle tomar las riendas de la situación aun y a sabiendas de lo orgulloso que era me había enternecido y no había podido hacer nada para no abrazarle y mimarle.

Le mantuve cerca me mi, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho tratando de relajar mi respiración, aun acelerada, dando suaves besos en su corta cabellera. Salí de su interior con cuidado, escuchando un gruñido de protesta que logro sacarme una risita divertida por su actitud tan infantil.

-ahora me toca-me reprochó con un ligero mohín, al que yo respondí acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad. Claro que le tocaba, tampoco seria tan egoísta como para no dejarle disfrutar a el también

xxxxx

-claro, soy todo tuyo marimo-

Me descoloqué ante su respuesta ¿Cómo es que se entregaba con tanta facilidad luego de lo difícil que lo tuve en un principio? Tal parece que había notado mi confusión, ya que con un movimiento rápido se situó sobre mi cadera haciendo presión en el punto justo y logrando que jadeara por aquella sensación

-claro que te toca, pero eso o significa que no pueda ir arriba ¿no?-preguntó con una cara de inocencia pero con un tono pícaro en sus voz, logrando que me cabreara

Antes de escupirle todas las maldiciones que tenia preparadas para el, me dio un beso que me dejo mudo, al cual correspondí intentando seguirle el ritmo pero sin dejar la dulzura impresa inicial. Se abrazó a mí, escondiendo su cabeza en el arco de mi hombro e, inconscientemente, acaricie sus rubios cabellos con devoción

-te quiero, cabeza de alga-sonreí sin saber porque ante sus palabras.

-y yo a ti- le respondí mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo-

xxxxx

Le amaba, le amaba mucho. Era el hombre de mi vida, y no perdía oportunidad en decírselo. Puede que todo empezase como puro sexo, frio y calculado. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido que lo que en realidad hacíamos era el amor, una palabra que creía olvidada pero a la que él le había devuelto el significado.

Sentí su manos acariciarme lentamente, dando el inicio a una nueva sesión a la cual obviamente no me negaría, pero aun tenia algo pendiente que decir aunque me ganase mi pase directo a la tumba

xxxxx

Eran pocas las veces en las cuales Sanji se dirigía con tanto caro en sus palabras hacia mi. No es que me molestase que solo lo demostrase en actos, pero de vez en cuando escucharlo hacia que mi pecho se hinchase de felicidad. Ambos lo sabíamos, nos queríamos el uno al otro y, mas allá de haber aprendido a dominarnos cuando hacíamos el amor, el tenia el poder de la palabra sobre mi… que con una frase lograse derrumbar todas las defensas de mi corazón

-te quiero Zoro…. Te quiero ver a cuatro - comento riendo, seguramente por la cara que se me había quedado ante sus burradas mientras se ponía de pie huyendo de mis ganas de matarle

Retiraba lo dicho, el si tenia el don de la palabra, pero para volver loco. Aun así, a pesar de mi cabreo monumental, seguí sus risas mientras le perseguía por la habitación hasta besarle de nuevo. Porque le quería tal y como era, con sus defectos y virtudes; de aquellos sentimientos de paz y protección que despertaba en mi.

Pero por ahora, yo tenía la situación en mis manos y pensaba doblégale por lo que quedase de noche hasta que me pidiese por mas…

Fin

Bueno, he cumplido mi promesa y he terminado mi primer two-shot. Espero con ansias sus review y también su lectura en mi nuevo fanfic. Se despide de todas ustedes, Kuro-chan

Bye-bee


End file.
